How Do I Get Out of This?
by Lynn Beltran
Summary: So this a continuation of "Nani? Nande? Doushite" it's best to read that one first but in that story kyoko says she'll marry Ren on a drunken whim and now Ren won't let her out of this engagement. So what's kyoko to do this is where this story begins.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone I got this idea from xRiikox's "Nani? Nande? Doushite?" it may make more sense if you read that one first but I'll try to give the best basic summary I can. (This is my first fanfic so please help me to hone my writing skills. Criticism and suggestions will suffice and if I get off top then please correct me :) thank you and please enjoy.

Notes: i sadly do Not own Skip Beat, or any of the characters -.- All rights go to their owners.

While on a drunken whim Kyoko agrees to marry Ren. But now Kyoko can't (and Ren won't let her) back out of this engagement.

Chapter 1- how do I get out of this!  
>Then next day<br>Kyoko dreaded the very thought of entering LME's building but work was work and she knew she couldn't avoid and/or get out of it. More than people seeing the massive stone that was now (wielded?) stuck to her left hand, she dreaded Lory (The over-the-top-president-that-he-is) drawing attention to it. Knowing better Kyoko did everything in her power to take it off with no such luck. Her conversation with Ren last night kept repeating itself and she was nowhere near being able to stop herself from believing that he was merely messing with her for his own amusement, not that he was at all sincere. (Poor Ren)

Last night  
>'just wait till I get my hands on that gorgeous neck of his! WAIT! Did I say gorgeous? Okay so I thought it but still. OK whatever never mind but I'm going to strangle him!' Kyoko thought as she walked straight towards Ren's apartment, 15 minutes earlier than scheduled. She mumbled everything she would do, but secretly in her mind passed her raging plotting demon grudges she loved it, she loved the ring and though she would never admit it she loved Ren. But being Kyoko she couldn't let him win her over (even though he already did) she swore no one would EVER dare make her fall in love again.<p>

Kyoko made it to Ren's door but even before she could knock Ren opened the door. (With her menacing aura it was almost impossible for him to mistake not being Kyoko.) Ren gave her his deepest most sincere smile, melting away all of her demons in one swipe and leaving Kyoko completely defenseless, he said

"Good Evening Miss Mogami or should I say fiancé?"

Kyoko at that one word had brought back her demon grudges just previously diminished by Ren and now even more furious than before. Kyoko looked at her sempai and practically screamed "THAT IS NOT OFFICIAL!"

"Oh but it is, aren't you wearing the ring? Or is it not to your liking?" Ren argued back knowing perfectly well her response.

"NO It's not that it's not to my liking it's just-"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem" Ren smiled at his frustrated fiancée, causing her to rush her words.

"What? No! I Mean Yes There Is!-

"If you're worried about the cost of the wedding you don't have to worry about it, all the planning has been done and there's no worry about the cost." Ren said knowing perfectly well that wasn't her concern. The baffled Kyoko knew she couldn't win against Ren but desperately tried to reason with him.

"WHAT? REN! (Completely forgetting her manners, yes i agree completely impossible but it happened) You know what this about! Please stop changing the subject! I mean I can't even get this thing off my finger! HOW AM I GOING TO ACT FOR NATSU OR EVEN SETSU! Please just take it off!"

Ren smiled the same sinister smile he had when he played Katsuki for the practice scene and said "oh I know how to take it off." matter-o-factly. A beckon of light brighten Kyoko's face but just as quickly disappeared when Ren said "I'll take it off all you have to do is say you'll marry me".

Back to the present

'I mean that man isn't that what got me into this mess to being with' Kyoko grumbled to herself slightly louder than needed. She kept her hands shoved into her monstrosity of an outfit (also known as her LoveMe uniform) figuring that it would provide as a shelter from anyone noticing the lug on her left hand. Though people became distracted by Kyoko, it was for the normal everyday reason: her horrendous pink uniform.

"Good Morning Sir." Kyoko returned to her good mannered self. With this as his anchor he informed he of a new gig she was to do.

"So we got an offer for you, would you like to hear it?"

Kyoko knew she could refuse but that wasn't her character she was at least interested enough to hear him out. She responded with a "Sure, what is it I'll be doing?"

Sawara unaware of the situation she knows faced proceeded and said "YouGetToStarInSho'sNewVideo!" Kyoko giggled at Sawara for she say how nervous she made him.

"Calm down Mr. Sawara now may you please repeat I didn't quite hear you."

Kyoko gave him the confidence he needed so he took a deep breath and slowly repeated. "okay here's the thing the part you are to play is a lovely young lady who gets proposed to and then it skips to the wedding. Now what this is about is that you'll be playing this character in Sho's new music video 'Just Missed Out'." Kyoko who drifted into lala land had returned abruptly be brought back when she heard Sho. "Eh!" was all she could manage.  
>Sawara expecting this reaction so he hastily told her the 'best part' "Well Ren is going to be in this too so you shouldn't worry so much" after hearing his name her left hand suddenly got heavier and her grudges were starting to resurface. 'Oh I'll take it off if you'll agree to marry me' 'agree to marry me' 'marry me' the words repeated in her mind. Suddenly she thought of something and all her grudges and anger subsided. "Who Is Tsuruga -san playing?"<p>

Shocked by the question but curious of her answer he said "your love interest of course, he'll be playing the man that proposes to you, so will you do it?"

Kyoko's only response was "YES!"

**Hi everyone so two of my readers helped me realize that the spacing is well could use help I'm going to double space and add another space to show beginning of a new paragraph and _ for a different time setting (flashback and such) and a different character focus, if it is disturbing to your reading please inform me and I'll try a different method thank you for your time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Is it acting or something more?  
>Kyoko walked out of the LME's building, script in hand (right hand), much merrier leaving than going in. "Ha take that!" Kyoko practically screamed with excitement.<p>

"Take what?" a unmistakable voice said from behind her. She jumped and then stared into the eyes of her sempai.

"Oh...uh... nothing never-mind. Um it's nothing important. What brings you here Tsuruga- San?"

Ren looked at her skeptically then replied" Nothing fiancé just picking up the script for our act together, isn't that why your here?" Kyoko took a step back and had to make one thing very clear to him.

"Well yes but I have a request for you even we really were engaged wouldn't it be better if no one knew?" feeling she had the upper leverage she decided to toy with Ren. Ren simply smiled content that even though she was plotting something he got her to take the engagement seriously. "While you have a point there, we can always just announce it, but we risk the president getting involved." Kyoko shivered, she hated when the President got involved things always went bad to worst.

The appointed time for the rehearsal was in 2 hours so Kyoko quickly switched the topic" Tsuruga- San did you at all eat?" she knew the answer but asked anyway.

"No not particularly, why?" intentionally provoking her.

Kyoko quickly turned her anger at him for the ring to his lack of appetite falling into Ren's trap. 

Since Kyoko and Ren had to meet at the studio anyways Ren offered Kyoko a ride of course accepted on the condition that they had to stop and eat somewhere.

When they were in the car Kyoko asked where Yashiro was, Ren told her that he was going to meet him at the studio but that he had errors to run, though Ren suspected that Yoshiro wanted to leave him and Kyoko alone. Along the way to the studio Ren had been forcibly made to stop at a family restaurant where they could eat.  
>Kyoko in a ravishing disguise used her ring to pretend they were newlyweds and Ren with his ability to swoon anyone was able to persuade they store owners to allow them a private booth, Ren had a disguise as well though he was more plain and down to earth compared to Kyoko's it was perfect enough that no one noticed them.<p>

Kyoko returned her speech to normal when she was sure that they weren't paying attention shortly after being seated the store owners came with a camera claiming that they did this with all the newlyweds. Kyoko and Ren unable to refuse looked at each other and shortly agreed. "1..2..3..cheese!" they did as instructed then looked at each other and the store owner told them to kiss for the picture Kyoko and Ren would keep. Ren looked at Kyoko ready to do as instructed but knew it depended on Kyoko, reluctantly she agreed. Ren looked into Kyoko's eyes, she was being led by him once again, he leaned in and she did the same. She pressed her lips into his and he the same, the kiss was full of passion but light enough that it a few of their details could be made out in the picture, Kyoko had both arms around Ren's neck, left arm overlapping that the ring was caught in the picture. After the second picture was shot Ren and Kyoko let go and returned to their meal. Right when they were leaving the store owner returned with the picture. She gave both a matching pair of the same picture. Kyoko put hers in her bag while Ren put his in his wallet. The rest of the car ride was rode in silence and when the finally arrived at the studio, it was 30 minutes till the meet up. Yashiro had conveniently made his appearance and began ramming them indiscreetly for answers. Kyoko preferred not to speak at this time too lost in thought, and there was no way he would let Yashiro know what happened 'he'd just have too much fun with this'.

Kyoko thought to herself 'I think I'm starting to have feelings for him. This is bad really really bad. But on one the one hand... NO FORGET IT KYOKO FORGET YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE ANY THERE'S NO WAY YOU WILL BE!'

The director from Sho's previous video had entered and greeted both Kyoko and Ren. "Good Evening thank you for deciding to be a part of this music video it wouldn't be the same without you, alright let's Try (directing her eyes at Kyoko who hastily shoved her hands in her pockets) to get along." she smiled and then brought both actors to their dressing rooms, she directed them to meet in studio B as soon as they were finished.

Kyoko entered her dressing room to find a note room Sho "Good Luck, You'll Need It" -Sho. This brought her out of her shy setting then she remembered why she took the job, 'all Tsuruga wanted me was to say I'll marry him and I will' she thought with an enchanting but daunting Natsu/Satsu smirk. When Kyoko was dressed she came out in a simple white dress with short sleeves and the hem was knee long. The dress had fit Kyoko like a glove and she was given median long black hair that had been curled for the perfect wave.

When she walked she had attracted the entire crew and cast with yet another transformation, she was careful not to let anyone sees her left hand or the wonderful rock that fit her image so well. Ren stared at her happy that he was engaged to her and no one else. Kyoko walked straight to the well groomed Ren so she could talk to him before rehearsal.

Shortly after Kyoko left her dressing room.

Sho walked in "Hey Kyoko I think we need ..." 'too late damn' he was just about to walk out when a picture sticking out of Kyoko's bag caught his attention. He walked back to the reach for the photo. The major details that stuck out were: the ring, Kyoko and the man he could only assume to be Ren. After seeing that he put the picture back then stormed out the room. He walked fast down a different path than Kyoko had taken and cut her off directly before she could reach Ren, Sho tried to catch glimpses of the ring he had seen on the picture previously but unable to see anything.

Before Sho could ask anything, the director had intervened calling them to the stage. And began take one. 

Sho's song "Just Missed Out" raged through the speaker.

The scene began  
>Kyoko and Ren had been walking hand and hand (hand with ring covered) looking in bliss just being in each other's company. Sho's in the background a happen-to-pass-by character. He starts remembering what it was like to be with her but he gave it up so now Ren has her ( in character and real life ;D). Ren suddenly stops then kneels down in front of her and then the music pauses "will you marry me?" at this Kyoko (character and herself) merge when they say "YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" he stands up and puts the ring on her hand (not really ;) but only we know that and Kyoko). When Ren picked up Kyoko in a happy we're getting married spin he brought her down and their lips met.<p>

AND CUT  
>It took Kyoko and Ren a second to separate and recompose their selves. As soon as the camera stopped filming Sho had sported a half horror half disgust look. Kyoko had smiled at Ren and Ren at her, Kyoko repeated her answer to Ren as if reciting "I'll marry you, I'll marry. Isn't that what you said I had to tell you if I wanted the ring off?" Ren nodded as if he himself just remembered. Sho at some point at this discussion recomposed himself but stared unease especially at the ring that lay domain on her marriage finger. It matched the one in the picture. <p>

Ren reluctantly turned towards Kyoko and with ease took off the ring just previously wielded to her finger. Kyoko was shock at how easily it came off was both relived and sad to have the beautiful diamond ring off her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The proposal and confusion

Kyoko looked at her sempai going into a kneel and asked the previous question "Kyoko I have loved you as long as I've known you so will you be reengaged to me?"

Kyoko looked at him and as if still playing a part (or Kyoko's box had been broken open against its will to make her realize she loved him in time) she shyly said yes. Sho having watched all of this was stuck between wanting to beat up Ren, yell at Kyoko, and wanting to smack that smirk off of Yashiro's face.

The director came back to find Kyoko blushing and trying to fight the urge to slap Yashiro, Ren who can't help but stand hand and hand with Kyoko. And a Sho storming off the set to go sulk in his dressing room.  
>_<p>

Kyoko still in lala land had come out when she realized that there could possibly be reporters about though thankfully after letting her demons scoop the area determined that it was safe.  
>"Kyoko you needn't worry even if someone came by they'd have thought it was merely it was rehearsal even if anyone said anything we could always say it was rehearsal." Ren said reassuring. Kyoko let out a deep sigh of relief and finally noticed the director who had wanted to get her attention but had not wanted to interrupt her conversation. Kyoko walked to the direction with a questionable face. "Kyoko you did a wonderful job my only concern is Sho" Asami (thank you 21han :D) said and continued "Maybe it's too much for him, is it possible for you to cheer him up."<p>

Kyoko unknowingly glanced at Ren who was concern for his new official fiancée but sported a false smile. Kyoko then looked back and (grudges forgotten) decided she would talk to him. Quickly Kyoko bows and hesitantly made her way down the path Sho had taken 'I'm sorry Ren I'll explain later' she thought as she glanced back one last time at her fiancée. Kyoko stumbled around the labyrinth of a hallway looking for Shotaro's nameplate she finally found it ten minutes later, and then entered without knocking as he had done to her many times. She found Shotaro mopping on his couch, trying to recompose himself when he noticed someone in the room but when he saw Kyoko he relaxed again. 

"Shotaro you're unnecessarily worrying the director" 

Sho rolled his eyes then looked at Kyoko the only person who knew him, the only one who understood him completely. And now she was promised to another to... Ren the only man he can say he absolutely hates. Shotaro shifted and looked into Kyoko's eyes. 'Why did it come to this' 

"Well" Kyoko said impatiently "stop pouting and get out there. I mean seriously Shotaro what is wrong with you. You still act like your in Kyoto. You do realize your a celebrity right? Act like it. I see absolutely no reason for you to pout. Seri-"Kyoko was cut off by a raging Shotaro. 

"From You! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM YOU! What happened to you anyway since when did you even like that guy? Now you're actually engaged? And for that matter what the hell does he mean 'reengaged'?" 

Kyoko who was first shocked recovered quickly had a building fury and demon grudges which quickly overthrew any concern she had for him before. "Well Why Do You Care Any Way? We're Just Childhood Friends. Nothing More And We Never Will Be Anything More. SO WHY? WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE WHO I'M ENGAGED TOO OR NOT? WHAT DOES IT HAV-" 

"BECAUSEILOVEYOU!"

** SORRY EVERYONE ITS SO SHORT BUT I HAVE A REASON, next time I'll post too thank you for reading, and please leave any comments or concerns and I'll be sure to respond.**

Hi everyone just to make sure you understand this is a private conversation between Kyoko and Shotaro in his dressing room and I call Sho Shotaro because I just like the name more. Kyoko does call him Shotaro but never around anyone else and if anyone is talking or thinking about Shotaro he will be called Sho. Sorry for any confusion. 4th and 5th chapters will be out January 28, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-hasty decisions

"What?" Kyoko who was unable to comprehend what Shotaro had said -then again who would? The way he said it, it was like a race- and just looked at him shock. He slowly and reluctantly repeated himself.

"*sigh* okay fine but you asked. It's because I love you. I've always loved you even though not even I realized it, when I invited you to join me in Tokyo I did so because I knew you wouldn't say no, and because I knew I couldn't handle Tokyo alone, when we lived together I realized I started to have feelings for you but I ignored it. When I hurt you at first I brushed it off but it weighted on me everyday, when I met you again when we had done the commercial I thought maybe fate was punishing me do I allowed it but I never knew how deeply I loved you till that bastard Renio when after you. I knew Ren loved you I figured it out then, when I heard you made chocolates for that bastard Renio I wanted to out win him but maybe more than him Ren t-"

"Hold on so what your telling me is you've loved me since we moved to Tokyo but you brought me for convince but even when you realized you loved me or hurt me you did nothing? Worst of all THAT BEAGLE made you realize you love me! Shotaro do you really expect me to have a reasonable reaction! To say I love you? Whether you like it or not I'm happily engaged as you just saw. There is nothing you can say or do to make me love him any less, or not marry him. My relations to Ren Tsuruga are none of your concern. From this moment is ONE AND ONLY RELATIONS TO YOU IS OUR SAD REMINDER OF A PAST. "

MEANWHILE 

Tsuruga was in his own conflict. 'Where is she?' 'Is she okay?' Ren went to talk to the director again and asked when the filming would resume only reviewing the same answer "Mr. Tsuruga I understand your preservation with time and perfection though unfortunately at the time, I can not quite say that for sure. You may go ahead and rest in your dressing room for the mean time and we'll have someone come to inform you when we shall resume." Now for the umpteenth time Ren returned back to his pacing and grumbling to himself.

Back to Sho and Kyoko

Shotaro looked at Kyoko struck in anguish knowing that he had been out won. Knowing that any affection for him we're well gone for good. Kyoko apologized to Sho (I man she still was his best friend technically), knowing fully well that there was nothing else she could say, no other promises she could or wanted to make. Kyoko walked out knowing there was nothing else she could do, as she walked down the hall back to the recording studio 'Studio B' Kyoko bumped into Shoko. 'Maybe there is something I can do'.

"Hey Shoko- San, my apologizes in advance but may you please do me a favor?"

Shoko taken aback decided to comply sensing no threats or danger. "Sure Kyoko what did you have in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Peace Offering

After a short discussion with director Asami, Ren reluctantly returned back to his dressing room with a giddy Yahiro. Then bombarded with questions, as soon as the door was shut behind them, most of which he did not wish to answer.

When he heard a knock at the door it took all his willpower to not turn his head, run to the door and thrashed it open. Yashiro walked towards the door and opened it only to be met by a black median long hair'd Kyoko, only to completely fangirl screams and eeps his way out of the room loving how it made both othe parties become completely embarrassed.

NOW TO SHO

Sho feeling utterly defeated, sat in his chair unable to move, almost moved to tears but kept his composure just in case anyone came in.

Shoko made a small knock on the door before entering and steadily closed the door behind her just as instructed, only to slightly thrown off Shotaro. "Hey Sho, everyone decided to take a lunch break so I just came in to bring in your food, here you go" she said before handing over his lunch and exiting the room leaving Sho to his thoughts and food. 'Kyoko I sure hope this works.'

Sho looked at his dresser counter now filled with his bento box and a bag on the side, out of curiosity or needing to distract his mind he decided Shotaro made his way towards it and peeked inside the bag. When he decided the coast was clear and the door was locked his face lifted up a million miles and Sho's inner child came about, Shotaro smiled while he indulged in his pudding cup then realized there was a note attached.

It read:

Dear Sho,

Accept this as my peace offering; I hope someday we can be friends again. I'm sorry thing turned this way but I think it's for the best.

Kyoko

With that Sho still feeling defeated help hope at least that he could still be her friend or rather acquaintances in at least the future.

BACK TO THE NEWLY ENGAGED COUPLE

Kyoko walked further in while Yoshiro took his cue to leave (giddy fangirl style mentioned earlier) and walked towards where Ren where he now lay dormant sitting on his couch. Ren looked into Kyoko's eyes hoping for some explanation as to where she had gone only to be met by averting eyes. With that Ren stood up startling Kyoko, "Kyoko are you alright?"

Kyoko looked up at her husband-to-be and pondered whether she should tell him. Instead she opted out for "I gave up my revenge on Sho" Ren smiled and that gave way for Kyoko to continue "I made a peace offering so that we can continue without problems. We don't have to worry about Sho any longer."

Ren looked at Kyoko lovingly and bent down to kiss her when they herd a knock at the door, Ren reluctantly walked away from Kyoko to see a crew member coming to tell them to come back for filming. Ren looked back at Kyoko and asked "Are you ready to marry me?"

Kyoko giggled then said "YES" with enthusiasm.

** OMMS I just barely have enough time to publish this everyone I am now currently late to my 6th period class but I love you guys and its worth it, remember that I cannot update on weekends so please don't be discouraged when you don't see anything else, btw also forgot about lunch TT_TT all wells I guess. Well that's all for today and you know what to do. - HAHAH Love this face - ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Mix-up  
>Kyoko and Ren returned to the main studio and almost didn't recognize the place with the only indication that it was the right place was the name plate and the studio crew being there. The setting had changed instead of being in the park it had been a wedding ceremony this of course sent Kyoko into a fairy-princess-induced-state of mind, making Ren smile at her loving the innocence of Kyoko's personality. <p>

'Ah this is the most beautifulest church in the world' in kyoko's mind a bunch of fairy had just blossomed and come to life. 'everything is so perfect, ah your majestic mr and mrs fairy king and queen ah hello every one' Kyoko thought of all of the fairy royalty and then realized that all of this would be real soon. That she not only found her prince but a man far beyond that. Kyoko looked up at Ren who had been looking at her watching her reactions change rapidly. Kyoko blushed slightly and caught glimpse of Shotaro and quickly looked back at the studio set to avoid his stare, though they had made up and were now friends. It made no difference that she knew he loved her, that he still knew he lost. Though Kyoko and Ren were not holding hands they kept as close to each other as they could without any suspicion. No one knew that Kyoko and Ren were engaged other than Yoshiro, Shotaro, Shoko?, and of course the lovely couple. The director thought that they were merely dating or were momentarily stuck in their roles, the crew at that moment had been too busy to notice them or too far away to hear. 

Kyoko and Ren had walked in sync with each other and never leaving each others side until it was time to go back to the dressing rooms for the next custom. 

Asami entered Kyoko's room to give her the recap of the minor changes to the script.

"Alright Kyoko this is what's going to happen, your character is of course going to marry Ren's but instead of Sho staying on the sidelines right before you head off to get married he steals a kiss, this confuses you for only moments before you defend your love for Ren. Before the wedding..." Asami trailed off when she was capture by Kyoko's yet again drastic change. 

"um Asami-San... um are you alright?" 

"oh yes I'm sorry you just look so... Wow..." this made Kyoko giggle. 

"heehe thank you," Kyoko brushed her bangs to the back of her ears then continue " if you don't mind my asking.. um why did you decided to change the script?" 

Asami who seemed to recover answered "Oh yes I'm sorry I thought I informed you already, well heres the thing. In the video if we center the attention on solemnly yours and Mr. Tsurugas relationship then the focus on Sho is lost. By adding this scene it gives the audience a different view on Sho and it adds more meaning to your character. This will create a well to say the least a conflict in the audiences interest for Sho, Ren and you. I hope you don't mind the changes in the script." 

Kyoko didn't know what to think tore from 'Ren is definitely not going to like this' to 'this would help me further my career'. Kyoko looked at the director and asked a very vital question, " have you already informed Re-er- Mr. Tsuruga?" 

Ms. Asami looked slightly puzzled at Kyoko but understood (well of a sort) and said. "Well I was just on my way to inform him right now." 

Kyoko looked at Ms. Asami and looked almost begging "Is it alright if I tell him?" 

Ms. Asami almost understanding nodded her head and headed out of the room. Kyoko fully prepared outfit and mind sit walked in her vintage almost princess like wedding dress without all the fluff (think sleeping beauty flowy bottom but more elegant or wedding top half.) made her way down to Ren's dressing room. 

Knock knock knock 

"Ren I need to speak with yo-" 

Ren opened the door and practically dragged her into his dressing room. Kyoko quickly took notice of Yoshiro's absence when Ren surprised her with a kiss, though shocked at first she leaned in and deepened the kiss. She realize 10 seconds after why she came in the first place and reluctantly pulled away from Ren. When she did this Ren took the opportunity to take a look at him bride to be. 

"Ren there's something I need to tell you and I'm pretty sure that you're not going to like it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- More and More Suspense

"Well what is it kyoko?" ren said not willing to let go of her.

"um well they made a minor change to the script."

"okay" ren said in a slight chuckle, unable to comprehend why it was a bad thing.

"What did they change?"

kyoko kept her eyes glued to the floor as she began to say everything in a rushed manner and all in one breath

"They:want:Sho:to:kiss:me:in:the:video:in:order:to:keep:the:audience:at:the:edge:of:their:seats:and:to:raise:the:popularity:of:you:me:and:Sho!" Kyoko gasped for air?

Ren laughed and asked Kyoko to please begin again. Kyoko regaining her confidence began in a slower manner.

Letting out the longest sigh of the century began.

"The minor change to the script was that...um... Well promise not to get mad..." Ren reluctantly nodded his smile staring to fade "Well... um... i kind of have to kiss Sho."

Ren's smile quickly fell as he simply looked at Kyoko (how was he suppose to react?) trying to keep calm he asked

"What exactly are the changes to the script?"

Kyoko nodded knowing how hard this was for him, knowing how bad this was for her... *sigh* all wells...

"I'm kind of fuzzy on the details myself but it seems that they added a scene before the wedding scene, we're suppose to find out more right after the wedding scene."

_NOW FOR SOME REASON WE"RE WITH SHOTARO

"You did What?" Shotaro looked at Ms. Asami and his manager Shoko with an agaped mouth.

"You heard us correctly. We added a scene, this will reclaim the focus to you alright with was for the best interest you don't have to worry about a thing."

Shotaro didn't know how to react. To love this meddling people or to seriously be mad 'I am pretty sure Kyoko and I are not going to be to good terms with each other after this.' Even though he thought like this he couldn't help but love that he was going to be able to kiss Kyoko for the second time.

Shotaro reluctantly asked the next question "So what is it exactly that I have to do?"

*Hello everyone so as you can kind of see I might be avoiding the actual video hee he (nervous laugh) but for good reason so I think I have a vague idea of the scene but we'll see well until tomorrow enjoy and you know what to do. .*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The wedding scene

Kyoko made her way down the aisle with her 'father', pacing herself as she went. Forgetting that this was merely for the video, was solemnly focused on Ren.

Ren smiled at her, looking into his bride-to-be's eyes. Though from the corner of his eyes he could see a disheveled Shotaro, he only care about Kyoko.

As they looked into each other's eyes they slightly blushed but were the happiest people alive.

(Sho torturing time ;D)  
>SHO's POV<br>After Shoko and Asami filled me in on what exactly was going to happen I couldn't help but well feel like I won somehow. 'Man sometimes I love them.'

I finally decided to walk out and see how the wedding scene looked like.

Ren and Kyoko looked deeply at each other 'god I seriously hate him'.

Stab. (strike 1. Btw these stabs are just my way of illustrating Sho's hurting ego... ;D and knowing he can't change it even if he wanted to.)

Ren seemed to smirk like he saw my disgust but it quickly faded from his face as Kyoko walked up and stood beside him. My eyes went from the man i hate to the woman I ... *sigh* love. She looked so wonderful, beautiful, absolutely amazing.

Stab (strike 2)

Shotauro looked at Kyoko and felt himself, his soul being sucked away (A/N: he says this in chapter 185, btw its out eep :D). He finally tore his eyes away long enough to see the both of them take hands and say their I dos. Shotauro still knowing that this was just a scene couldn't help but feel anguish.

Stab. Stab.

The feeling of wanting to cry, but thankfully choosing not to, he could see the amount of happiness in Kyoko's eyes.

Final blow. (both top paragraph and bottom combined)

Kyoko smiled and stared deeply into Ren's eyes. She leaned into Ren as he bent down to kiss her. As soon as their lips met Kyoko and Ren were in heavenly bliss. They deepened their kiss only lightly letting their tongues touch, grew closer before breaking away for air.

Shotauro was disgusted but held his opinion; he knew there was nothing he could do. When finally the scene ended Kyoko was being carried by Ren, princess style.

When the director yelled cut Ren put down Kyoko and walked with her only lightly rubbing his hand against hers while they walked unable to actually hold hands.

(In the words a game I don't remember the name to... Fatality! Sadly though his ego grows back with full force and even grows beyond that.)

Shotauro had been brooding over his disgust and anguish until Asami told him that their scene was next.

** IM SORRY EVERYONE FOR TAKING SO LONG… a series of unfortunate events (no pun intended haha) took place and school isn't getting any easier. Well what did you think? I felt sorry that I haven't been able to publish regularly but here it is chapter 8, 9, and 10. I Give You Full Permission To Hate Me. On the other hand I also like to thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- the scene Ren wants to destroy (Ren torturing time! ;D)

How it happened he didn't know, when it happened was a mystery to him as well all he knew was when he came out of his dresser the entire setting had changed again.

As he walked out into Studio B he noted that 1. he was not alone and 2. he was not the only one almost completely thrown off by the scene change. Sure they were all professionals but it amazed even him that so much could change in the bases of an hour.

Ren looked around and noticed Kyoko was already on set.

About an hour earlier...  
>Kyoko and Ren now stood in front of the director and besides a sitting Shotauro. The director began.<p>

"Alright so this is what's going to happen. This scene fits in a night before the actual wedding, Kyoko comes home from a night with the girls to find Sho already there."

She looked at Shotauro already knowing his reaction to what was to come.

"Kyoko reluctantly let's him in for him to explain his case, by the way this is more a silent scene but we've already prepared what you're going to say. We'll remove your voices later."

She looked at Kyoko who seemed to understand. And continued...

"Alright so to show a different side of Sho, he is going to well in a way beg for you not to marry Ren. Kyoko you try to defend you're love but are upbruntely interrupted when he kisses you. At first you're in shock but then you try to pull away. When you manage to pull away, Sho realizes its too late and gives up and reluctantly leaves. The scene with end with Ren finding out but not caring because he loves and trust you."

Asami looked at all three faces then asked "Got it?" unanimously they nodded.

Now that that's cleared up let's continue. Back To The Present:

Ren decided to take the chair near the back but far from Yoshiro and his wise crakes or worst his sympathy.

Ren saw Kyoko look at him with a passionate smile but then it faded to a tired but happy look as the director yelled "ACTION".

And so the games began...

Kyoko walked up to the prop door to her 'apartment' when she noticed a sloughing man next to the door. It took her a second but with she registered it was Sho. She contemplated wether she should just leave him there. Letting her better person or tired mind take over she invited him in.

Sho walked in causally like it was his apartment then chose to sit on the nearest couch, shortly after rising again.

"Sho what exactly do you want? I can't be up to late tonight. I'm getting married tomorrow."

Sho used this as his enter or rather anchor " Well... That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think you should marry him. No actually I know you shouldn't marry him."

Kyoko looked dumbstruck (A/N: what the script says people just saying, I think it's harder to write a script when you keep the actor/ress's name.) but began to defend herself.

"I really don't think that's your place to say." it was one line but enough to hurt Sho more than anything else -reality & scene-.

Sho continued anyway "I can't let you."

Appealed Kyoko began to say " I don't care what you want to say about this manner I'm marrying Re-"

Kyoko was cut off when Shotauro kissed her taking her by surprise and putting her brain on freeze.

Ren who was watching couldn't help but rival in disgust and rage. He caught glimpse of the same smirk he had throw at Sho earlier 'Karma's a bitch'. And wanted to kill Sho for ever touching Kyoko or kissing like now. Ren about to stand and unleash his fury just barely heard "CUT" and tuned back in.

Asami came up to Sho and Kyoko who had broken apart and stayed a safe distance from each other so not to attract any unwanted attention.  
>"I'm sorry Sho but we need you to do it again."<p>

Kyoko looked at the director like she was insane so Asami explained "My apologizes Kyoko but unlike you and Mr. Tsuruga, Sho hasn't much acting experience so please be patient with him." feeling this good enough explanation turned back to Shotauro. "Sho we need you to have more passion alright" she started to walk back then yelled "start with Kyoko's last line. ACTION"

Kyoko began again and said in an appalled manner " I don't care what you want to say about this manner I'm marrying Re-"

Again interrupted by Shotauro who took the pleasure in being able to kiss her again even if she gave no response. This time he shocks her when he let his tongue slip from behind his teeth and lightly touch her lips. Kyoko froze for too long and Sho was not willing enough to break his hold. Asami again yelled "CUT" and told them to do it again.

Ren could feel his anger swelling up inside him and was becoming impatient but remained glued to his seat. He knew that if he got up it was be the end of more than just Sho.

Kyoko could feel the Demon of the Night stares directing at Shotauro but knew that he would be professional. What she didn't know was that he was nearing his breaking point. After seven more unsuccessful takes they decided filming would resume tomorrow.

Sho walked back to his dresser room with a smile that he made sure no one saw.

And Kyoko walked the opposite way towards her dressing room only to find that Ren had beaten her there.

*Sorry Ren fans I thought it's only fair, this does not mean I don't love Ren just that I love to torture them all bwahahaha , I think this scene is longer than the actual wedding. Hey its not my fault that Sho is Smarter than Ren.

**REN: Say What?**

Uhhhh nothing…. Ummm well I know you're a perfectionist but to do a wedding in one take but I mean even sho thought of well retakes to his advantage. Not that you're not sma-

**REN: Aren't You The Writer?**

Heehe (nervous laugh)

**REN: This is Definitely Your Fault**

Hey wait I took your mind set even though you're kind of mean in the beginning

_**SHO: Yeah Ren Suck It Up**_

**REN: WHO INVOLVED YOU?**

Hey don't start a fight

…**.. silence….**

**Kyoko: Um whats going on I saw Ren running after Sho, I was going to stop him but its kind of funny.**

…. To be continued :.( I hope) Running….DONT KILL HIM!*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Take 5 and cue ball.

Though he was not mad at Kyoko he still harbored possessive feeling and jealousy over her. Kyoko looked at her fiancée and kissed him, in the privacy of her room she knew he would return the kiss.

Ren looked down at Kyoko and knew that he could never be mad at her. He sighed then asked "Are you hungry?"

Kyoko just taking notice that she hadn't eaten during their lunch break smiled and said "yes".

Later that afternoon...

Lory had called Kyoko and told her that she was to join him for supper telling her only the address and that her outfit had already been selected so to just arrive soon. Leaving no time for her to refuse hung up, leaving Kyoko and Ren very confused. Then when Ren also recieved a call he Ren answered it without enthusiasm.

Lory in turmoil toyed with Ren "come on Ren your no fun. Maybe I should put you in my favorite section in this department (LoveMe section if you didnt catch on) none of you are fun." Ren rolled his eyes but eventually responded to boss.

"What is it?"

Lory giving up told him the exact same details as he told Kyoko. Then hung up. Ren driving his car had a bad feeling about this but spit-less they had to follow The President's orders.

20 minutes later they arrived at Lory's mansion, they entered together but were quickly escorted to their fitting rooms. After much fuss both were dressed in evening gowns and kyoko's ring was apparent.

Kyoko was pushed through the door of some grand kind and was met by her fiancée who had the same done to him. They followed protocol only knowing what it was because of the couple before them. (Think beauty and the best ball scene entrance) They walked towards each other unable to see anyone else. Ren took kyoko's arm and the president announced them as the newly engaged couple.

Both looked at him in horror. Lory's smile widened. Sadly Ren's feeling was correct, but this time there was more than one victim. Kyoko sported a crimson red and Ren barely a blush, for his main concern was killing Lory.

Lory on the other hand was in ecstasy, overjoyed that those lovely fools were finally engaged.

He felt like a proud father, finally Kyoko and Ren reached the bottom of the needlessly long staircase and quickly but unsuccessfully tried to get away. Every way was blocked so they took shelter in the balcony and decided they would hide as long as they could.

Kyoko sat on the ledge and Ren joined her she turned to humans asked "So who do you think told him?" but then they both answered that question quickly "Yoshiro"

Kyoko and Ren plotted ways to get back at him then decided to join the rest of society. Kyoko stayed but Ren's side until she found her long black haired best friend and ran up and hugged her screaming "Moko-Chan!"

"Mo! Get off of me! Your wrinkling my dress!" Kanae managed to tear the emotional Kyoko off of her then noticed the ring. She looked at Kyoko then asked the first obvious question. "Mo. What is this?" Kanae taking kyokos hand to get a better look "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kyoko became nervous but thankfully Ren stepped in. "Because we only got engaged today."

Kanea looked at Ren then asked "Is this true?" Kyoko nodded furiously.

Kanae immediately forgave Kyoko but then went into pointless yammering with her. "Mo! You'll never guess who the President had as my partner for the night!" Kanae's face was distraught hand on her forehead she shook her head.

**HEY I'm back Ren is calm and I deeply apologized to him.

**Kyoko: So am I going to get an explanation?**

_**Sho: I'm smarter than Ren**_

**Ren: YOU DEFINTELY WISH.**

**Kyoko: Um You Guys Sound Like Children.**

Thank you Kyoko at least you're mature.

_**SHO AND REN IN UNISON: WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?**_

**Kyoko: She means your acting like children (flicks ren and sho) leave the poor girl alone.**

Um Lady? I'm the same age as you, we're both 17.

**Kyoko: (blushes) I'M SOOO SORRY! (is sulking in the corner doing repeated dogezas)**

Augh don't apologize. Ren do something…

_**Sho: Why Him?**_

Because I'm pretty sure she won't find comfort if it's you.

**Ren: She has a point. (walks over to Kyoko)**

SHE's CALM! YAY! Alright sorry for the havoc everyone, so what do you think should happen next give me some suggestions and see what happens.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- So What Am I Missing?

Yashiro had decided to come back with the drinks at that moment. Though it took Kyoko and Ren to register it was Yoshiro. He looked different (A/N: he looked hot basically. I mean seriously look at him without his glasses before he goes chibi version in I believe chapter 183? It's the chapter before Kyoko and Yoshiro get disconnected.) Then they realized he opted for contacts instead of glasses.

Kanae took the drink and thanked Yoshiro but lead the underlining emotion of distress. Kyoko though didn't buy into it. She knew something was up. At the appearance of Yoshiro, Kanae had slightly shifted and Kyoko took notice.

"Hey boys, I'm going to steal Moko-chan for a sec, Be back." Kyoko winked at ren then ushered her best friend to the balcony.

Kanae looked at Kyoko in slight confusion 'does she already know?'  
>"What was that all about?" kanae mentioned now out of hearing range of everyone but Kyoko.<p>

"Huh? What?" only distinctly giving a mischievous smile before turning back to lovable Kyoko (A/N: Kanae doesn't know Natsu and I'm pretty sure Kyoko is still Natsu, somehow it's a kyoko in personality natsu in mind kind of thing.) "Sorry I think natsu took over for a split sec. I'm not sure myself annnnywaaaay back to the manner at hand." she grinned pleased with herself.

Kyoko got straight to the point.

"Moko you like Yoshiro." it was more a statement than a question but Moko responded anyway, she shook her head. Apparently what Kyoko failed to notice was that there was someone else at the edge of her vision that caught her eyes. Kanae knew for a fact that she couldn't lie to Kyoko but didn't want to tell her that she actually liked someone and was distrubed that she was stuck with Yoshiro.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at her friend, "But it looked like you did. Moko what are you hiding"

Kanae knew she was in Kyoko's grips and would not be able to escape unless she gave some hint or indiscretion of who the lucky suitor was.

"It's nothing don't worry about it. Now tell my why the president knows you were engaged before you told me?" Kanae stated thankful to get the spotlight so to speak off her.

Kyoko became enraged once again and explained her suspecion of her lucky-pick-for-the-night. At this Kanae began to construct the perfect... prank? revenge? They we're excited for different reasons Kanae because of the mysterious suitor and being able to make Kyoko forget the manner completely and Kyoko for having a plan.

*bog bog bog bog bog bog bog bog bog bog b- oh hey yay this is published! man im exhausted :) just kidding but i know that waiting has been. i sorry its been like a week, trust me high school is fun but hard. senior year and all the jazz :) btw making truffles is not as easy as kyoko made it out to be. My kitchen was a chocolate massacre anyway enjoy, btw Bog is just a word I like to say it means squishy ground hahaahh bog bog bog bog*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Mischievous decisions and cue Lory

OK so not the best writer but this is so much fun :D

Anyways I'm pretty sure I don't own skip beat just cause well it's been own longer than I've known about it . hahaha well on with the show.

Kanae decided that instead of Kyoko and Ren doing the dirty work (so to speak) she would be excited to assist.

Unfortunately none of them had taken in the fact that they were at Lory's celebration. Cause let's face it no matter who the party is suppose to be for, Lory is always the center of attention.

Kanae knew that Takarada had a timer set in place that would lock all the doors to the balconies surrounding the rooms so no one (namely Kyoko and Ren) could leave the room when the engagement cake made its appearance. With this in mind Kanae decided to use this small window of time to execute her plan. Unfortunately Takarada had handpicked the most inconvenient time for Kanae (because she was always about to operate her plan) to get everyone to dance with their partners.

Kanae waltz, square danced, rave danced, and tangoed with Yashiro all within the course of an hour, while Kanae drew daggers at the president she couldn't help but notice that **he** was in the room, she smiled but only for a brief second before realizing she was still stuck with Yashiro.

Kyoko who was on the other side of the room didn't mind the dancing as much, actually it didn't matter what she danced to, so long as she was with Ren.

Finally before another song could start Kanae dragged Yashiro to the balcony. Yashiro looked at Kanae who (thank her acting skills) looked just relieved to get some fresh air. Before either could say a word Takarada's voice boomed through a loud speaker and announced "Everyone please return to the inside premises of the building, now is the time for the engagement cake. Anyone not present will forfeit their cake."

Yashiro was slightly disturbed by that notion and winced when Kanae smiled. Yashiro only then realized too late that that was why Kanae had brought him there. On impulse or anger her quickly launched himself and grabbed her wrist forcing her to topple on him. The end result was that the doors shut and locked with Kanae scrambling to get to her feet off of Yashiro on the wrong end of this ordeal.

"Mo! Why did you do that!"

"You Kept Me From My Cake!"

Who cares about your cake! Why did you have to drag me into your misery!"

"You Caused My Misery! What Have I Ever Done To You!"

"WELL NONE OF US WOULD BE IN THIS PREDICTAMENT IF YOU COULD JUST KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!"

Neither said a word. After Kanae cooled down a bit then spoke again. "I'm sorry for yelling." She looked up at him. She sighed then said "But you never should have told the President." Kanae guided Yashiro to the glass in order for her point to come across. From where they were they could see Kyoko and Ren stare at each other deeply in love but when they looked at their surrounding they were uncomfortable, with their acting skills no one else noticed and because frankly no one else knew them well enough to figure it out. "Do you really think they wanted to have it announce the engagement so soon? I mean she didn't even get a chance to tell me what happened. What would posses you to tell Takarada?"

Yashiro looked down ashamed he hadn't said anything yet so far, he looked up almost pleding "but but but I couldn't help it. After all that planning and scheming how could I not say the results."

Kanae wanted to smack him up-side-the-head but decided against it. 'No, no use torturing him anymore I guess', Kanae thought and mentally sighed. Then Kanae when and tried futily to open the door. Grunting in fustration gave up nd sat down next to Yashiro.

"Glasses don't you have a phone?" She turned her attention and effort to getting off the balcony.

"I have a name and it's Yashiro. And I do but I don't have my gloves with me."

Confused Kanae asked "why do you need gloves, just get it and call. That's what normal people do." Yashiro physcially flinched at that comment but replayed anyway.

"Im not normal. I cant touch a phone barehanded without breaking it. Im not sure why but there you have it. Any why are you asking, where is yours?"

Kanae sighed again and said "I left it in my bag, we were dancing and I didn't want to break it."

Yashiro nodded, understanding and accepting the reason. Niether spoke for ten minutes, and when he couldn't bare it any longer he looked at kanae and asked the question he wanted to ask when they were dancing. "So who made you smile?"

Kanae was startled by the sudden question but recomposed herself and played dumb. "What do you mean?"

Yashiro saw through it –I mean the guy is with Ren 24/7 if he can't figure out Kanae then figuring out Ren would have been impossible—he contined, "you smiled when you thought no one was looking. But the direction of your head said that you saw someone that made you smile. And no before you say anything, it wasn't Kyoko and Ren because they were in my field of view. So who was it?"

Kanae was astonished, never had she felt so backed up into a corner. "Wow you really don't let a girl denied anything, don't you?" she sighed for the umpteenth time that night and asked how do you kow your in love?"

Yashiro certainly didn't expect this but replayed "well im not sure im the oneto ask but its like well take Kyoko and Ren for example age, society, whatever reason there is out there, none of it matters as long as your together, cliché but that's about the best way I can describe it."

Kanae blushed and didn't know how to go on. He hit the head on the nail. She sighed again.

Yashiro used this to go back to the previous question. "So who made you smile?"

Kanae looked at Yashiro and smiled in defeat there really was no getting out of this was there? "I swear if you tell anyone i personally will sent you to hell." She said with much emphasis, she waited until he nodded slightly fearing for his life. Finally she said "It's Hioh."

***** Hey My People! how have you been, so I took so long haha writters block and all, rodeo break was awesome! I want more time away from school . . . . but I finally had time to do this so YAY! Well sorry this chapter is mostly, okay completely Kanae and Yashiro but well after writing of the main characters for so long there needs to be a break hahah well I hoped you enjoyed till next time. And I wanted to thank one of my reader for helping me with this idea "THANK YOU ****Reika-chanxX, YOU ARE AMAZING!" and to everyone else thank you for your patience and I hope you like what comes next . . .**


	13. Chapter 13

Lory heard his phone ring and saw yoshiro's number pop up. Out of curiosity or something of obligation he answered. But before he could answer he heard the in distant Yelling? Screaming? Definitely scolding of Kanae. Its wasn't hard to make out what she was saying "why do you need gloves, just get it and call. That's what normal people do." Lory could imagine Yoshiro flinching at that, if was somewhat touchy when it wasn't to his advantage. Lory continued to listen. "I'm not normal. I can't touch a phone barehanded without breaking it." Lory nodded his head thinking 'that's why we get him a new one like every month. . . Sigh' "I'm not sure why but there you have it. Any why are you asking, where is yours?"

Chapter 13- Lory's plan.

Lory heard Kanae sigh and say "I left it in my bag, we were dancing and I didn't want to break it." Lory nodded 'good enough reason I guess.' after that Lory didn't hear anything and was about to hang up until he heard "who made you smile?" that caught Lory's attention. If felt like if was watching one me this favorite soap operas unfolding before his eyes despite the fact that he couldn't see them. "What do you mean?" Lory rolled his eyes 'of course you would.'

Luckily Yoshiro continued "you smiled when you thought no one was looking. But the direction of your head said that you saw someone that made you smile. And no before you say anything; it wasn't Kyoko and Ren because they were in my field of view. So who was it?" Lory chuckled 'no more denying my loveme girls love' "Wow you really don't let a girl denied anything, don't you?"

"How do you know you're in love?" Lory smacked and shook his head everyone 'didn't I explain it enough?' luckily everyone ignored him because well nothing surprised them anymore.

"Well I'm not sure I'm the one to ask but its like well take Kyoko and Ren for example age, society, whatever reason there is out there, none of it matters as long as your together, cliché but that's about the best way I can describe it." 'Nice response' Lory smiled again. "So who made you smile?" Lory's smile widened 'I love this kid. Way to go!' Kanae seemed to resign to the truth because she said "I swear if you tell anyone I personally will send you to hell."

There was a short period of silence which Lory assumed Yashiro was soaking in the threat. 'Those LoveMe girls are terrifying' Lory pressed the phone closer to his face as if there was anymore room left. He listened patiently until he heard "It's Hioh" Lory Gasped! Kanae and Yashiro heard the gasp and asked what it was. Lory quickly snapped his phone shut. He had an evil plan working in his mind, the biggest smile on his face which usually meant trouble. Sometimes Lory was as scary as Black Jack or Mio Kyoko herself. Lory put his plan into action immediately. Smiling as he did. "Hioh!" Lory called as he walked up to him.

*****Anyone else scared for Hioh, Kanae and Yashiro's life? I know I am. Guess what I joined online classes. One less thing to worry about. Hahaha well this is shorter than I would have liked but it seemed so long when I was writing it. Sorry its kind of a repeat. Lory had to know what was up or things wouldn't progress. Don't worry things will be better from here.*****


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Hioh, Kanae and the Balcony Scene

"Yes Mr. Takarada? What is it?"

Lory's face fell a thousand miles, "Please call me Lory" his puppy face crawled up his face.

"Aaaaalrigggght? Well what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"As I am to understand you're in love with one of my loveme members." In a very business like manner.

"Did she te-" Hioh asked confused and a bit embarrassed.

"Hah! I knew it. And no you just did."

"What? But. What?" Hioh looked trapped in a corner. 'How did this happen?'

"Ah my dear boy, well the best way to win a girl's affections is to have a dance with her. Now I dear say where could she have gone. Well how about this my dear boy. You find her and I'll get you a slow dance." Lory winked and walked away before Hioh could answer. (Poor Hioh). Now dazed and confused went to Kyoko and Ren. "Um hey guys you wouldn't happen to know where Kyoko is would you."

Kyoko was having so much unexpected fun at the party that she forgot that Kanae had taken the duty of punishing Yoshiro. 'No she wouldn't still be with him' kyoko took a guess. "Um you should try outside, she's probably there."

Hioh nodded and said "Thank you" then walked to the outside.

Kanae had decided to sit on the balcony her feet hanging off the outer side, facing away from the party. Yashiro though had done the opposite facing the party waiting for anyone, someone to notice them. Kanae could see there was a bunch of people outside laughing and gossiping, photographers everywhere and models posing, hey free advertising was free advertising. Kanae had given up hope on anyone rescuing her fro m this god-forsaken place, or was about to until she saw Hioh looking for some one. Though she wasn't normally one who scream, or well react to anyone. She screamed "Hioh!" trying to get his attention. He, confused, looked around "Hioh up here!" Kanae smiled at him and yashiro couldn't help but smile along. He loomed closer to the window leaving Kanae to find her own means of rescue.

Hioh smiled. "Kanae you look like a damsel in distress." He yelled back, Kanae giggled only a little before she remember Yashiro was behind her.

"I am! The door locked before I could get inside! So I'm locked on the balcony!" (Keep in mind that she's 2 stories off the ground. The jump wouldn't kill her but while wearing a dress she wouldn't even dare try.)

Hioh smiled 'Well at least she's not trying to avoid me.'

Hioh shouted "I'll see what I can do"

Kanae smiled and waved her approval, then turned to see Yashiro smirking at her, 'Damn why did I have to tell HIM. Kanae sighed again but because he already knew there was no use denying it she smiled once again but this time it stayed.

****I have to say that Lory is evil! I realize that I created him this way but he was like this to start. Man that evil man. Hahaah my sisters say that I'm like him, I strive on love and am over eccentric, I really hope not. Not that that's not a good thing if you are but lory is a beast that strives on love. Kanae calls him something like that. Hmmm well I'll look for it when I get home today. I feel like in locked in a oven, this room is so hot! Opps rambling hahah, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll talk you later. WitchMagicCat I'm sorry again for not having it up yet. I wanted it to be an oneshot but after how much I've been writing I realize there is no way it can be. The video was amazing and once again I thank you so much I Loved It! It was better than anything I could have imagined. Peace out my peeps I'm off to write more stories and do more homework TT_TT wish me luck**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Dance with me

Hioh ran up the stairs back to the main party when President Lory informed him everything was set he just needed the girl. Hioh nodded then asked "Is there anyway to unlock the balconies?" When Lory pulled up a blank expression as to why Hioh explained Kanae's situation.

"Ahh I see well that's not necessarily up to me but I do know that these doors are will open in…" he looked at his watch "oh say ten minutes, might as well look for them until then."

Hioh nodded and bowed then walked away with a confused face 'Them?'

Kanae and Yashiro on the other hand had all but given up hope. They spend there time discussing the newlywed couple and how they knew from the beginning to simple details about the night sky. When they had gone quite, Yashiro looked up at the moon and commented "She's beautiful." Kanae looked at him confused so he continued "The moon. She's beautiful."

Kanae smirked "Who knew you were such a softy? Kyoko said you were like an alien or something?"

Yashiro chuckled "What? And why would that be?"

"She said something along the lines of being able to freeze fans and reports with one glare, breaking phones with one touch and oh I get it so you really don't know how you break the phones right" Yashiro sunk a bit so she quickly continued "but yeah stuff like that. Haha then again she has an over active imagination."

Yashiro sighed and agreed he walked over from where he was standing at the door and sat next to Kanae, she shifted a little so she could get a better view of the roses underneath her in the garden when the fabric had betrayed her and she slipped too far. Yashiro acting fast attempted to reach for her hand when another hand stretched past him and grabbed her first. Hioh looked at Kanae then smirked "You know I was kidding about being a 'damsel in distress' right" he pulled her up and held her close. He let go when he was sure that she had her footing. Yashiro watched the interaction between them and saw Kanae hug Hioh then more to Hioh's surprise than Yashiro's kiss him. When she pulled away Hioh stared into her eyes and smiled at him.

"Of course I know you were joking sadly my dress failed to take the hint." Kanae humored him; she looked from Hioh to the now smoked outline of what once was Yashiro then giggled. 'Tonight is definitely not what I had expected'.

After that kiss Hioh's fears had melted and he decided to be bold so he asked "Will you dance with me?"

Caught by surprise Kanae smiled lovingly and replayed "Sure"

He led her out of the balcony, to the now almost abandoned dance floor and glided her through the last song of the night. When it ended both knew that this wasn't going to be their last dance to together and smiled.

Lory was just lucky to have a camera watching the entire thing and whispered "and cut." As Lory snapped shut the hand-held-camera Yashiro beside him slightly chuckled at his antics.

The Night had ended and everyone had vacated the extravagant mansion for a good nights rest, this night would surly be a pleasant memory.

*** Hey I finally had free time I hope you like it the next one will be longer I promise and I'm working on the rest of them I think you'll like them. I've been trying to complete my stories before I post them but I do know how they end this isn't the last chapter you'll see what happens to the couples and Yashiro so thank you for liking my stories. Enjoy hopefully you'll see the rest asap. I still love you guys thank you for you're continual support.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- A step forward

Article "Talking" 'Thoughts' just figured I should clarify for any confusion.

As the night slipped away and the reason everyone came started to become hazy. Kyoko and Ren took their leave, after they arrived at the hotel Kyoko watched as her leading man-slash-"brother" had taken his leave to take a shower.

As soon as the door shut, Kyoko plopped on her bed and closed her eyes. Recalling the events since arriving at Lory's said destination every turn or action just seemed to blend together. Ren and Kyoko –in a sense- worked the crowd, while Kyoko felt a slight awkward shyness, she found that it seems like a role she had been playing and all Ren needed to do was nudge her in the right direction.

"oko. . . ." Kyoko heard the soothing voice say. But just turned into a more comfortable position, Ren's expression softened as he cooed her out of her sleep sitting next to her sleeping body then patted her arm lovingly. "Honey you should take a shower." Kyoko shifted facing up into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "Corn . . ." she touched his face then realized her mistake, quickly sat up slamming her head smack dab into Ren's. "I AM SO SORRY!"

Ren chuckled "It's alright. Um I was saying the shower was ready" he reached his arm up to rub his head except Kyoko brushed his hand aside to inspect the damage herself. What she did next surprised even her. She placed her lips on his forehead in attempt to soothe his already recovered injury. Then pulled away and dropped them onto his lips only intending to be nothing more than peck but when she tried to pull away the second time Ren lured her back, Kyoko tensed but then melted in his kiss but reluctantly pulled away again before she could be completely drawn in and darted to the bath. Kyoko closed the door behind her, touched her lips, Ren on the other side had his hand on his lips as well, and he could still feel her lingering warmth as she slipped into the bathroom. Tonight as definitely going to be a long one.

Setsu came out of the bathroom in her stylish new pajamas, just cute and dark enough to pass for something she'd wear. When she came out she saw her big brother bundled up in his covers like a cocoon (So cute!). Setsu slipped a little as kyoko's expression softened and if anyone could see her at that moment you would see the love in her sparking amber eyes. She layed in her bed after being sure everything was arranged and set for tomorrow. Stared up at the seiling and closed her eyes.

The next morning Kyoko was awaked to a knock at the door. She got up, checked the mirror –better safe than sorry-, then opened the door looking completely un-amused.

One look at the boy and it was absolutely clear he was under Setsuka's spell.

"Y-y-y-you" he cleared his throat and tried again "You have a package" he averted his eyes from her clearly devilish smirk. She signed, took a manila envelop and a median sized white carrier box, then closed the door on the boy who had turned to putty. Kyoko looked down at the item in her hands as she walked over to a still sleeping Ren.

'To Setsuka and Cain Heel' it read, as Kyoko sat on her bed- that had clear signs of being slept in- she looked at the clock then mentally calculated the hours until filming for B.J. would commence and 2 more until Ren would be needed.

"Cain" Kyoko called, Ren turned the opposite direction of the voice. "Cain" Kyoko tried again with a touch of annoyance. He murmured something in English that Kyoko though sounded like "No I don't want to go to school five more minutes", they way he sounded Kyoko had to giggle in resignation, "Ren". As he heard the most perfect word she could have said to him (besides Koun), he turned to look up at the girl who said it.

'Ahh! It's a crime! He shouldn't look so good with his boyish looks and pajamas.' Kyoko shook her head but returned to the items in her hands "Ren the president sent us something" she held up both items.

"Any idea what it i-s" he yawned.

Kyoko shook her head "no I was waiting for you." Ren sat up and asked for the manila envelop. He pulled out the revised script for "Just missed out", the next section script for "Black Jack" and a magazine?

Ren picked it out of the three and saw the head line for the magazine **"Japan most desirable man is engaged!" **with a picture of Kyoko and Ren smiling and waving as they made their descent down the extravagantly long stairs. Underneath it read: Continuation on page 27. Naturally Ren flipped the pages when he came across an article, pictures of the night, and a poll that held little interest. Kyoko leaned over him to see the picture then sat when he patted on his bed beside him motioning her to sit next to him. The article read:

Japan's most desirable man, Tsuruga Ren is engaged to the up-and-coming star Kyoko. Though this novice actress may not seem recognizable to most; she happens to be Dark Moon's Mio Hongo, R Box's Natsu, and yes even the dark angel of Sho Fuwa's PV for "Prisoner".when we interviewed Director Ogata of Dark moon about Kyoko he stated, "Though it is true that Kyoko has often been placed as the antagonistic roles, she has always been cheerful and polite to everyone she's worked with. To me it seems that the relationship between Mr. Tsuruga and Miss. Kyoko had began to blossom from friendship to something more yet I am sure that they did not know at the time. As they worked together there was always an undeniable chemistry and I am happy for them and their decision to get married." As the party progressed any doubt in my mind that these were not as Ogata said slipped away from the moment they stepped onto the dance floor and glided through every until their engagement cake was presented. Everyone and anyone who could see them would agree. So congradulations to the lovely couple and even though the date has yet to be set we look foreword to the marriage.

The article continued into further detail of the party and what they did but Ren stopped reading when he saw Kyoko blush profusely. Apparently the pole that was previously ignored as on how great a couple the looked together, while there was 28% (Ren's female suitor fans and Kyoko's suitor fans more than likely) "No they did not's", the vast majority agreed they did. Ren smiled as his gathered his bride-to-be-slash-"sister" in his arms then noticed she still had a video camera and a small tape. Confused they popped in the tape and watched, it appeared that Lory had recorded their first dance together as a couple, and all the dances that proceeded Ren stopped the tape just before the last dance had occurred so that Kyoko and he could review their scripts.

Kyoko still in Ren's arms reached for the script next to her love and admired the ring on her hand as she retracted with Sho's script. Before she could read it though her phone began to ring. She unwrapped herself from Japan's most desirable man and answered it. "Hello" she spoke in a stern voice just kind enough that anyone could tell it was Kyoko, not knowing just who she was speaking as yet.

"Kyoko. It's me Sawara." Kyoko's body relaxed – even though not even she knew that she was tensed up- "Good Morning Sawara-san. Is there something out need of me?" she chirped. Sawara informed her that Aki would need her sooner than they thought. Leaving Ren to work without his sister. "Well thank you, have a nice day" Kyoko sighed shook her head then looked up at Cain "nee-san, I will be leaving an hour sooner than you." Cain/Ren looked at Setsu with a face that seemed to say "why?" 'Augh not fair! Not fair at all!' Kyoko screamed in her head 'he shouldn't look so cute!' "I have an earlier shoot than i expected Sawara informed me of the schedule change. Seems they need me to finish the last scene." Ren's once happy loving expression now became full jack. Devoid of all emotion.

*** Hello everyone! I'm back! I've been in a real heap of work, man but it's worth it. I haven't been able to get to a computer in quite a while now so I was so excited when I could finally post this. I want to clarify that I am going to continue with my other series and some new ones soon but I want to finish them all in the order that I started them. After this series is complete the next one I move to is 'The Reino Special' but I'm still writing them all so it shouldn't be long until these stories are complete. Well I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you again soon.***


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Kyoko takes charge

I DON'T own Skip Beat or sadly any of the characters

**Reino: You can own me**

Me: Tempting but sadly I don't . . .

**Kyoko: He's a puppy of course you can. He's called Beagle for a reason.**

Me: That's Vie Ghoul not Beagle.

**Kyoko: so how have I been saying it?**

Me: Beagle as in the dog

**Kyoko: Oh that's why Sho laughed when I said that. Then why hasn't anyone tried to correct me.**

I look down lips crunch together (should I tell her?) Me: It's funny I mean you only ever mentioned that name in front of Ren and Sho and they hate Reino

**Reino: can't help that they're jealousy**

**Kyoko: Your all mean . . .**

Me: Hey Ren come here a sec.

_REN: What's up? (Looks at me, looks at Reino, Looks at Kyoko. Sighs) What happened this time?_

Me: No one told her Beagle was pronounced Vie Ghoul.

REN: Is that what it was called? I preferred it the other way. He is sort of a dog.

**Reino: That hurt . . . (Ren's evil glare appears) Well it's been nice chatting but I don't want to be here right now until next time, Okay so to wrap it up she really doesn't own me or the book its based off of.**

_**REN, Kyoko, And Me: Please Enjoy**_

REN: Stop Inviting him here.

ME: Merr (I look down)

REN: Mer? What does Merr mean? Its(Indistinct grumbling and arguing)

Kyoko: Please ignore them as we said enjoy and review. Btw she's sorry it took so long she will update ever week or two weeks depending on hectic schedules, (goes to stop us)

Chapter 17:

Cain Heel or rather Black Jack, but to be honest who could tell the difference anymore, was being chased by police officers unlucky assigned to the case. But while B.J. was on stage Setsuka Heel was nowhere to be found.

.

.

.

Halfway across town

Leaving Cain . . . no Black Jack alone for even an hour seemed like a horrible idea, so how did it turn out like this? While as Setsuka, Kyoko hadn't even cared that Murasame and her "brother" almost died but as Kyoko leaving this unstable sister-dependent character even if he was her respected sempai-slash-fiancé. It seemed too ominous, too reckless, in all too stupid. But she had to; it was her job as an actress.

"ko…"

"Huh?" Kyoko just realizing that someone was calling her.

"I said it's almost time for the retake . . . again." Kyoko noticed Shoko walking in with two green teas one already open and the other in her outstretched arm for Kyoko to grab. Kyoko got up from the couch she had crash-landed on after all those retakes and thanked her. 'Sigh isn't Sho serious about his career? This is going to put a damper on this isn't it?'

"Shoko?"

"What's up?"

"Is there any way we can make it convincing without the script, it's not that I particularly mind but after so many times I'm not sure I can portray the emotions I'm suppose to feel if we continue this same scene over and over. Is it possible to improve?"

Why hadn't she thought of that? "It would make sense but what about Sho? He's not as experienced an actor so I'm not positive that he could act out properly?"

A grin of confidence flashed on Kyoko's face and she knew what she had to do. "All I have to do is get him to follow my lead. If you want he can follow the script but I won't"

Kyoko's confidence was all Shoko needed to see to be convinced, it was a long shot but at least this way Sho couldn't purposefully mess it up for the umpteenth time. "I'll inform Aki right now. Ah actually we better head down there right now if we want time to explain the plan, and I need Sho to finish this soon or we'll miss our next appointment."

Kyoko and Shoko walked down the hallway almost insight of the set when something alarmed Shoko. Shoko sighed and her shoulders faltered. She glanced at Kyoko looking almost pleading "I'm sorry to impose but could you please call Sho from his dressing room? I have to talk to Aki if you want to improvise I'm sure that no one has called him yet."

Sure she wasn't thrilled by the idea but she couldn't say no to her after all Shoko had her own work to deal with.

Arriving at the room Kyoko knocked on the door lightly then again with more confidence. "Sho, we need to get to set," When there was no replay Kyoko stated "I'm coming in."

Upon walking in Kyoko realized that Sho was chilling on the couch, seemingly sleeping. Rolling her eyes she came closer. "Sho." Still not getting a response Kyoko noticed the headphones so she flicked him lightly not the head.

"Sho."

That caught his attention, Sho took out the headphones and questioned "What are you doing in here

Kyoko?" not that he minded, he loved her even if he could only be her friend now.

"Shoko told me to call you, come on" gesturing him off the couch and towards the door, she definitely didn't want to be alone with him longer than necessary.

Noticing Kyoko was on guard saddened him but it was his own fault. With a mental sigh he was lead but Kyoko toward the set.

"Ah Arigato Kyoko." Shoko lightly bowed.

"Ah it was no trouble at all" Kyoko bowed in response.

"Well it's been approved you have the go ahead."

"Arigato Shoko and Aki as well."

Giving a small chuckle Aki said "Actually I'm very interested in your take." The determined glint returned to Kyoko's eyes as she sounded "Hay!"

Sho who was utterly confused looked from his manager to director then to the assumed mastermind. Kyoko turned to Sho and explained.

"Okay. So what am I doing?"

"Same thing you've been doing." Still confused decided to just see where this goes.

A few minutes later and Action

A/N:

**Script**

**Kyoko's version**

**Kyoko walks up the stairs to her apartment smiling tired from the crazed excitement of the night's events. She couldn't believe she let them keep her out so late.** **Kyoko stumbled to the door when she noticed a sloughing man next to the door. It took her a second but with she** **registered it was Sho. She contemplated wither she should just leave him there. Letting her better person or tired mind take over she invited him in with a small nod gesturing him inside.**

**Sho walked in causally like it was his apartment then chose to sit on the nearest couch, shortly after rising again.**

**"What are you doing here? I have to get up early tomorrow" Kyoko seemed indifferent to the present situation. Walked towards the kitchen counter and poured herself a glass of water. Taking a sip walks back toward to the living room.**

**Sho used this as his enter or rather anchor "Well... That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think you should marry him. No actually I know you shouldn't marry him."**

**Kyoko looked at him in astonishment that he really thought he have the right to say that, she looked at him like he was a cockroach feeling that she did not need to explain herself or her actions.**

**"That's not your place to say, you dumped me remember. And besides I thought I made myself clear I love him, not you. This is pathetic Sho."**That hurt Sho more than the previous script could ever make him feel, because this was real. This was Kyoko, this was her feelings and emotions and for a split second he actually was lost in his emotions, bringing the part to an even higher stamina than the scripted version.(Aki and Sho then realized Kyoko was doing it, she was leading him to her will) this was no longer a video this was them.

**Sho, with betrayal and hurt written on his face, continued anyway "I can't let you."**

**Appealed Kyoko took another sip of the water and began to say "It's not like I care what you say about this manner I'm marrying Re-"**

**Kyoko was cut off when Sho kissed her taking her by surprise but she got the glass in her hand pour the remaining water over his head and pushed him back. "You should leave."**

**Sho stood there dejected, his feet started to move on their own accord, it was already too late he already lost Kyoko. When he got out of the door he heard the lock click into place and he melted to the floor tears coming out of his eyes. Kyoko on the other side walked towards the living room, it hurt her more than expected. She walked to the couch silent tears crawling down her cheeks, her old love would give up on her finally, and she stood up and picked up the phone dialing Ren's number.**

"CUT. And that's a wrap, Arigato everyone for your hard work. Kyoko that was impressive" her voice faltered she saw Kyoko and were still in the poses they ended in. "Sho?" Sho got up and silently walked toward his dressing room and stayed there for the remainder of the time. Aki looked back "Kyoko" but Kyoko had already left to her dressing room. After she changed she walked out of the studio only stopping to thank Aki and Shoko for the opportunity for the chance to work with them. Not saying anything unnecessary. Sho came out in time to see Kyoko walk up to a black car with a tanned man with a butler suit (Sebastian 3) waiting to open the door for her then she disappeared into the car to where she couldn't reach her.

***SOOO what did you guys think? Ha? Ha? Don't worry it's not over yet first I'd like to thank all of you for faving, following and reviewing for me. You have no idea how much that has kept me going. I am going to be able to update regularly so don't think I've given up. I thank you for your patience you all get a basket of virtual cookies. Thanks again I Love you guys you gave me the self confidence boost I needed. Peace out till next time

**Reino: Do I get a virtual basket of Cookies?**

ME: That depends

**Reino: On what?**

Me: On wither you behave

**Reino: When pay tell don't I?**

_**REN: Why is he here again? LB Give me those cookies I forbid you to give any to him.**_

ME: WHAT! WHHHy? (super whiny)

_**REN: He's dangerous.**_

ME: Gasp your jealous! Of The Cookies aren't you!

_**REN: Now you're just being silly**_

ME: Am I? Am I really?

**Kyoko: Yeah Ren are you? Are you really?**

_**Ren: Now you got her doing it?**_

**Kyoko: doing what? OOO Cookie (Takes one –munch munch munch)**

ME: Told you, you were jealous of the cookie

_**REN: Okay I'm ending this, Readers she's insane! Don't listen to her sh- (I stuff a cookie in his mouth) oh this really is good**_

ME: Hope you enjoyed hehe its fun to fight with them, now where did Reino go? (Mischievous smile)

OH BTW I found out what song describes me best "They're coming to take me away" but Neuroticfish***


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: the evitable truth all and complete

Kyoko ended it. Complete and fully. Whether or not Sho was her friend or not, not even she knew. She did know that he was not her priority anymore but he was still her childhood best friend, she knew how much rejection hurt, and she never wanted to inflict that on someone else, but she did. Because of a video. For a job, and yet not for one.

She knew the difference between her acting and her real emotions but on that stage was that really true? Was it really acting? She hurt Sho and there was no going back.

Knock, knock, Knock

Kyoko looked up and Sebastian spoke "Miss. Mogami we've arrived."

Kyoko nodded and stepped out, throwing out Kyoko and being swooped up in Setsuka's excitement.

Setsu walked up to the building and strutted around the hallways like she owned them until she reached up to the studio her brother was in. She halted when she saw her fiancé/brother/sempai frozen in place.

Setsuka . . . No Kyoko ran to Tsuruga looking into his lifeless dull eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks anger seething in her voice, she turned to the cast and director and demanded "what happened?!"

No one had actually seen Setsu angry so they we're slightly shocked. Murasama was the first to speak up. "Guess he just couldn't take the pressure."

Kyoko/Setsu/Natsu/Mio/ and whoever else inhabited Kyoko mixed their anger and zeroed in on Mursama. "What did you do to him?"

Figuring he wasn't going to give an answer, or more like not caring she turned her back too him, and kept her eyes on his pale lifeless face. "R-Cain" she chocked in between sobs, "please, it-" her voice cracked" please, it's time to come back."

Kyoko's concern for Ren made director (what's his name?) forget that this was merely an act. Finally regaining composure tapped on Kyoko's shoulder and whispered "Kyoko take Ren to the dressing room." ". . ." getting no response he wondered if she even heard him.

"r-Cain, ple-please," her concentration solemnly on him, she reached up and caressed him face, hoping something would bring him back. Face tear drenched, she lowered his head down to her level and enveloped him in a hug. Tears falling down her cheeks and plopping on his shoulder. She could feel the shift in his temperature. She could hear his breathing stealthy come back to normal. Did she dare chance it, she did. She looked into the face of the man she love more than life itself, she saw the heartbreak, the pain, the burden he had always carried with him, the last thing she saw was how his expressions then change to confusion, panic, understanding, worry, then settled on relief. Relief that he was back that he was in the arms of the woman he loved. Be it sister/fiancé/childhood friend or whatever he was back, Koun had not won yet. Rick's death wasn't for nothing and he was still able to move forward. He could hear his Kyoko soft sobs on his shoulder as she embraced him once again in relief. He could see that he couldn't keep any secrets from her after today. She deserved to know. About him, about Koun, about Rick, and about his parents.

Director (_to_be_filled_in_later) had cleared the area soon after Kyoko had brought him into a hug. The director whispered something to Kyoko along the lines of take all the time you need and that filming for the day would be cut short today. Kyoko nodded, still hugging Ren.

After assuring that he had safely returned she had gotten him back to the hotel Kyoko hugged him with all her might. "Ren, it happened again. You looked the same as the incident in the car race scene." She knew she couldn't ask anything else because she knew that he was in a very fragile state of mind. She would wait for him, for him to tell her when he was ready.

"Kyoko. I-" his voice faltered. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would think I was a monster . . ." tears threatening to come out. He was going to tell her no matter what. For hopefully better, but knowing him he thought the worst. His voice faltered and came back as he explained "Kyoko. I'm Koun, I'm Kuu and Juliena Hizuri son. I know my dad said some things about me but it's the things you don't know that I- I didn't want you to know." He paused "when I meet you about 12 years ago, I was 10. We meet in the clearing with a small river stream, it was for only about 10 day that I knew you but you brought hope back to my life. I remember you would come crying from your house about your mom, your grades, and at the time your prince. I remember wanting to be your light, so I was glad I could at least be your fairy prince even for a little while." He paused again and saw Kyoko still patiently waiting to continue, obviously understanding he had just said. "I never meant to lie to you but you seemed to be so happy I just couldn't say anything different . . . after that I did very well for myself. I kept getting acting jobs and I thought I could surpass my dad once and for all. Leave his shadow behind but then the bullying and taunting started again. They said that I only got parts because of my parents influence. As I grew up it got worst. After all that had happened I met my second best friend Rick. Rick had once been in my shoes so he knew how hard I had it. He told me to start protecting myself but if I did they always turned the tables. After all that I had started fights, a lot had happened. About a month after my 15 birthday these three guys had really bullied me to a point I snapped. I . . . I didn't know I was fighting until Rick had come to pull me off. But I couldn't stop. The guy got out of my grip when and ran off, rick tried to hold me back but I escaped his grip and ran across the road. Rick followed me. The car was about to hit me . . ."Ren/Koun was in tears just remembering the passing events "and Rick pushed me out of the way. I . . . I'm not supposed to be here. Rick should be alive, not me. He had a fiancé; he had his entire future in front of him. I murdered my best friend that night. After that I just couldn't move on. The president helped me he came up with Ren Tsuruga and from there on that's just who I was."

*** Next chapter Kyoko's reaction love ya guys see next chapter :) ***


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Kyoko's response

Disclaimer Disclaimer and Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat this story is just one of the many things I wish would or could happen. Ren and Kyoko seriously need to get together cuz it's seriously like the 200ith chapter and there's still too little progression . . . always I guess that's what makes them them right?

Continued . . .  
>Ren kept his gaze on his hands in his lap. He knows he said a lot, he wondered if he should regret it. As of yet Kyoko hadn't show any reaction besides understanding. Would she really leave him? He hoped not but how could someone love a murderer? How could someone lov-<p>

Ren's thoughts were interrupted by Kyoko pulled his chin up to look at her. A dead seriousness in her eyes. "Ren, do you truly believe that you killed him?"

Tears were rolling from his eyes, this was what he knew was coming. She would break up with him. She would leave him and he would never be the same again. He nodded shame deeply engraved in his expression.

"How?" what? Ren gave her a look that said 'weren't you listening?' so Kyoko continued "so you paid the guy to try to run you over?"

"No but-"

"then you forced him to run after you like he did?"

"But that-"

"honestly Koun, do you really think that it's your fault. From what you've told me the only thing your guilty of is having a best friend who would and had taken a bullet for you."

"But he had a future, a fiancé-"

"Ren . . . He wanted that for you too." She brushed his bangs aside. "He knew this happiness we have now. You keep saying he had a future but what about you? He saved your life so you could have a life. Are you really not satisfied with having me as your fiancé to really think that you deserved to die that night? Koun do you really love me?" Koun realized then how ridiculous he sounded.

He realized he had antagonized himself for a death he had always considered to be the cause of. But here was the love of his life breaking down every reason he had to blame himself, Koun looked at Kyoko and realized exactly what she meant. It seemed silly but had he really blamed himself for Rick giving him a second chance to live? To find love? To find exactly what Rick had wanted for him? Koun pulled Kyoko onto his lap and placed his head in the hollow of her neck, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his head giving him the support he needed.

"Yes more than anything in the world. But if he hadn't-"

"but he did, Koun. And it's thanks to him that your here with me." Ren bent him head up and gave Kyoko a kiss. He knew she was right.

"Kyoko, will marry me?" Kyoko giggled.

"Silly we're already engaged."

Koun had a serious look in his eye, "no, you agreed to Ren Tsuruga. So I want to ask you again." he pulled himself out of her embrace, took off the contacts, knelt down with his right knee, holding both of her hands asked "Kyouko Mogami, will you marry me, Koun Hizuri?"

Kyouko smiled, "Of course I will Corn Hizuri. I've loved you since I was 6, I didn't really care if you were a fairy or not. You are my prince; I love you be you Ren Tsuruga, Corn, or Koun."

Koun scooped her up in his arms and gave her a passionate, gentle heart-melting kiss. And both smiled in bliss, they we're now officially engaged.

*** This was meant to be longer but I just wanted to end it here, I don't know it seems like a good way to end a chapter or story. What do you think? Should I continue? I still have the press conference where he reveals his identity and the wedding I can write so it's not like I don't have anything to write for the continuation but what do you guys think? Oh and as for Kanae and Hioh they get a side story so please don't think I forgot them ;) ***


	20. Chapter 20

Hey readers I'm going to be writing an after-story for "how do I get out of this". So officially "how do I get out of this?" has ended. For the continuation I'm adding two more characters, I know you know them. Haha. Thank you everyone who has followed thus far and for continuing to support me. Please support my other stories and if you are thank you for your patients. See you next time in "covering the truth" the continuation of "how to i get out of this?" Love you guys update on Saturday ;D


End file.
